The NYU PRC is a multidisciplinary and inter-university collaboration of the NYU Langone Medical Center's Institute for Community Health and Research (ICHR), the NYU Center for the Study of Asian American Health (CSAAH), the NYU Steinhardt Department of Nutrition, Food Studies, and Public Health (Steinhardt), and the NYU College of Dentistry and Nursing. Community partners involved in the NYU PRC include the Charles B. Wang Community Health Center (CBWCHC), Korean Community Services (KCS), the DREAM coalition, and the NYC Health and Hospital Corporation (Bellevue Hospital Center, Gouverneur Healthcare Services, and Generation+/Northern Manhattan Health Network). The NYU PRC has 5 major Cores: Administrative, Community Engagement, Research, Training, and Evaluation. Communication and dissemination are integrated in all PRC programs and activities and coordination for these efforts are under the oversight of the Administrative Core. The mission of the NYU PRC is to build and enhance community capacity and leadership for health promotion and disease prevention using a community health worker (CHW) model approach. The proposed programs and activities of the NYU PRC are centered on the need to develop and evaluate meaningful and sustainable health promotion strategies and health interventions. NYU RC goals are: 1) Create an integrated campus-community infrastructure to conduct health promotion and prevention research, training, and dissemination strategies;2) Implement innovative dissemination strategies o promote capacity building and leadership models for health promotion and disease prevention;3) Develop and implement training programs that build the capacity of lay, organizational, and practitioner leaders to conduct community based health promotion research and activities;4) Implement research protocols to valuate the use of community health workers as sustainable, capacity building models to promote health in Asian American communities;and 5) Develop and influence health policy that fosters community capacity and leadership to promote health and access to healthcare. Health promotion and prevention activities will build on community assets, strengths, and resources in order to address gaps in knowledge and access. RELEVANCE (See instructions): he PRC will foster understanding of the development and translation of the CHW model for promoting health and preventing illness and disease in Asian American populations. Although the research focus is on Asian American populations, the NYU PRC will engage communities from the African-American, Afro- Caribbean, and Latino communities in New York City to create cross-cultural strategies for influencing health policy and promotion the CHW model in health promotion in New York City